


Непростые ситуации

by Givsen



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Incest, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попав в непростую ситуацию, думаешь, что хуже уже точно не будет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непростые ситуации

Рину нравилось проводить время с друзьями. Не сказать, что он был таким уж балагуром, но приятная компания, весёлые разговоры и шутки, которые были понятны только определённому кругу людей, грели его, заставляя чувствовать себя уютно и комфортно. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что он с лёгкостью согласился провести выходные с компанией пловцов школы Иватоби и поехать на пляж, ведь у него как раз выпало свободное время, которое хотелось потратить так, чтобы потом не осталось сожалений. Однако когда он вышел из дома вместе с Го, держа в руках две сумки, и наткнулся взглядом на не слишком большой легковой автомобиль, в который даже при большом желании влезало всего пять человек и то впритирку, настроение резко поползло вниз. Рин рассчитывал, что Макото раздобудет универсал, чтобы они могли доехать до пункта назначения с минимальными потерями, но теперь он вовсе не был уверен в том, что уцелеть смогут все. В давке, которая им грозила с такой неотвратимостью, даже малейшая кочка могла показаться ударом бронепоезда, так что в полный рост вставали два извечных вопроса: «Кто виноват?» и «Что делать?».  
— Рин-чан! Го-чан! — Из салона выкатился сияющий Нагиса и изо всех сил замахал руками. — А мы вас заждались!  
— С ума сойти… — выдохнул Рин, крепче сжимая ремешки сумок.  
Го ободряюще улыбнулась ему, собрав брови домиком.  
— Могло быть и хуже, — шепнула она и с энтузиазмом зашагала к автомобилю. — Всем привет!  
Рин, тоскливо вздохнув, бормотнул ругательство в адрес коллективной предприимчивости и тоже подошёл к машине. В принципе, Го была права — Макото мог вовсе обломаться со средством передвижения, так что следовало радоваться синице в руках, даже если она была облезлая и безостановочно гадила прямо в эти самые руки.  
— Привет, Рин. — Дверца с пассажирской стороны распахнулась, и на Рина уставились две пары глаз, причём если один взгляд был уже привычно флегматичным, то второй настораживал виноватым блеском, словно размеры машины — не единственный неприятный сюрприз, поджидающий их в грядущем путешествии.  
— При… — Рин посмотрел на Хару и, увидев на его коленях увесистую кастрюлю, осёкся, — …вет. Это что?  
— Скумбрия, — сдержанно ответил Макото, улыбаясь так беспомощно, что Рину захотелось стукнуть его по макушке обеими сумками. — Маринованная.  
Рин повернулся к ошеломлённо молчащей Го.  
— Могло быть и хуже, да? — растянув губы в улыбке, прошипел он.  
Го растерянно хохотнула.  
— Да ладно тебе, Рин-чан! — Воодушевлённый Нагиса возник перед лицом так внезапно, что Рин едва не отшатнулся. — Хару-чан вкусно готовит скумбрию! Правда, Рей-чан? — Он обернулся в сторону салона, но сидящий внутри Рей лишь сильнее забился в угол, настороженно сверкая оттуда очками.  
— Сомневаюсь, что это сейчас важно, — нервно отозвался он. — Лучше придумайте, как нам теперь всем уместиться тут.  
— Ну… — Го задумчиво заглянула в салон, постояла несколько мгновений и вылезла наружу ещё более озадаченной. — Я думаю, можно просто посадить кого-нибудь к кому-нибудь на колени. Тогда станет на одного человека свободнее в ширину. Как считаете?  
Все присутствующие как по команде повернулись к ней. Го застенчиво потупилась от такого внимания.  
— Тогда жребий падает на тебя и Нагису, — Макото обернулся на заднее сидение и критически хмыкнул, — потому что у вас меньше всего шансов протереть лысину на макушке до приезда в гостиницу.  
Го и Нагиса недоумённо переглянулись, прикидывая габариты друг друга.  
— Го-чан, ты можешь сесть ко мне на колени! — бесхитростно предложил Нагиса, похлопав себя по бёдрам.  
Рин, до этого молчаливо наблюдающий за принятием решения, дёрнулся, словно произнесённые слова ударили его под рёбра. Подобравшись, он возмущённо шагнул вперёд, закрывая Го грудью, и посмотрел на Нагису так, что тот невольно сжался.  
— Это плохая идея, Нагиса, — процедил он, всем своим видом выражая неудовольствие. — Лучше мы тебя посадим на колени Рея.  
Рей возмущённо закудахтал и забарахтался, пытаясь справиться с длинными ногами в достаточно тесном салоне.  
— Это будет большой ошибкой! — громогласно заявил он после нескольких безуспешных попыток выглядеть более внушительно. — Во-первых, Нагиса выше ростом, а во-вторых, тяжелее, так что он всю дорогу будет испытывать крайнюю степень неудобства, к которой прибавится перевес на нашей стороне машины, что повлечёт за собой катастрофический дисбаланс! Вы хоть представляете, как возрастает вероятность улететь в кювет при таких условиях?  
— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно улыбнулся Макото. — Значит, вариант с Нагисой отпадает.  
Взгляды вновь скрестились на оробевшей Го, и Рин опять ощутил неприятное шевеление в желудке. Мысль о том, что его сестра будет сидеть на чьих-то коленях, навевала священный ужас, поэтому он предпочёл сделать то, чего от него наверняка ждали если не все, то явное большинство.  
— Я посажу Го себе на колени, — сжав пальцами переносицу, выдавил Рин. — На этом вопрос исчерпан?  
Все дружно закивали.  
Послав в небо полный невысказанной тоски взгляд, Рин повернулся к порозовевшей Го.  
— У тебя, надеюсь, никаких проблем с этим нет? — настороженно спросил он, искренне надеясь, что не придётся менять планы из-за некоторых нестыковок, но Го лишь покачала головой и не очень уверенно улыбнулась.  
— Всё в порядке, братик, — произнесла она. — Думаю, мы легко поместимся таким образом.  
Сдув повисшую перед носом прядь волос, Рин недоверчиво нахмурился, но заострять внимание на этом моменте не стал, потому что выезд и так порядочно задержался из-за возникшей неразберихи. Не хватало ещё опоздать в гостиницу и валандаться с новыми номерами, которых, к слову, могло и не оказаться, потому что из-за жаркой погоды все норовили уехать куда-нибудь за город, чтобы понежиться на солнышке и искупаться в прохладной водичке.  
Закинув сумки в багажник, Рин устроился на сидении и подобрал ноги, а Го сперва потопталась на месте, затем заглянула в салон и, ухватившись за подголовник пассажирского кресла, аккуратно умостилась на его коленях. Поёрзав немного, она оглянулась на напрягшегося Рина и быстро захлопнула дверцу, из-за чего машина плавно качнулась.  
— Итак, — Макото кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, — все готовы?  
— Да! — воскликнул Нагиса, подняв руки.  
— Поехали уже, — пробормотал Рин, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Го была лёгкой, как пушинка, но ограничение возможности шевелиться действовало удручающе. Рин с нарастающим раздражением понял, что к концу поездки у него точно отвалятся ноги.  
— Братик, всё нормально? — Го с трудом повернулась боком и наклонилась ближе к его лицу, чтобы не перекрикивать стоящий в салоне гомон. — Не тяжело?  
— Да ты весишь как капустный лист, — ехидно отозвался Рин, чуть раздвигая ноги, чтобы ей было удобнее. Он смутно подозревал, что ей самой не сильно нравилось сидеть на его острых коленях, но тут уж поделать было нечего.  
Го улыбнулась и собралась уже отворачиваться, чтобы снова ухватиться за подголовник Хару, но тут Макото повернул ключ зажигания и чуть резче, чем следовало бы, тронулся с места.  
Сперва Рин не понял, что именно произошло. Он увидел, как округлились глаза Го, затем её лицо неожиданно оказалось настолько близко, что любые приличия меркли, а потом губ коснулось что-то мягкое и липкое, пахнущее то ли дыней, то ли манго, и мир опрокинулся, превратившись в россыпь тонких трещин. Несколько мгновений прошли в недоумённой тишине, растянувшись в тонкую нить осознания, а потом жестокая реальность ударила Рина по голове самым тяжёлым, что было в её арсенале.  
Он поцеловал сестру. Родную сестру. Совершенно случайно и глупо, но всё-таки поцеловал…  
Го отпрянула сразу, как оправилась от шока. Она прижала ладонь к губам и растерянно заморгала, глядя в такие же обескураженные глаза Рина, а затем молча отвернулась и вцепилась в подголовник пассажирского сидения так, что разжать её пальцы теперь можно было только домкратом — и то не факт.  
Рин ощутил, как его спина покрылась холодным потом. Сжав зубы так, что они заскрипели, он скосил глаза на Нагису, но тот, озаботившись поиском нужной радиостанции на магнитоле, ничего, казалось, не заметил. Остальные тоже весело о чём-то переговаривались, обсуждая, судя по всему, предстоящий отдых. Никто даже внимания не обратил, что почти на их глазах случилась локальная катастрофа, последствия которой можно было только предугадывать. И Рин не знал — радоваться этому или печалиться, потому что ему до зуда в ладонях хотелось дать Макото затрещину за неумение нормально водить, но тот вряд ли понял бы суть этого рукоприкладства. Поэтому ему оставалось только отвернуться к окну и искренне надеяться, что путешествие скоро подойдёт к концу. Го же осталась сидеть прямо, будто ей палку в позвоночник воткнули. Только пламенеющие уши выдавали её настоящее состояние, но Рин не мог ей помочь справиться со смущением. Он сам сейчас был не в своей тарелке.  
Первый час поездки тянулся, словно его намотали на крутящийся барабан и хорошенько подогрели. Нагиса поначалу развлекал всех разговорами, разбавляя весьма напряжённую атмосферу шутками и смехом, но потом его сморило, а повисшая тишина окончательно убаюкала Рея и Хару. Только Макото оставался бодрым и бдительным, но оно и понятно — за рулём особенно не расслабишься.  
Рин тихо вздохнул. На третьей сотне ему надоело считать деревья, плюс смятение немного поутихло, поэтому он сам стал проваливаться в мягкие объятия сна. Однако окончательно расслабиться ему мешало только одно обстоятельство, которое до сих пор не выпускало из бледных пальцев подголовник и напрочь отказывалось поворачиваться, несмотря на неудобную позу. Рин подпёр кулаком щёку и посмотрел на затылок Го, думая, что ничего такого уж смертельного, в принципе, не произошло. Да, неловко получилось, но не убиваться же теперь до самой гостиницы, в самом деле.  
Хотя…  
Рин пожал плечами, опять отвлекаясь на пейзаж за окном.  
Го всё любила принимать близко к сердцу. Девчонки наверняка все такими были, потому-то он и не торопился заводить отношения.  
Го внезапно заёрзала, устав всё-таки держать спину прямо, и Рин снова напрягся, но совсем немного.  
— Сядь ты боком уже, — проворчал он, придав голосу нужную интонацию. Получилось достаточно легко, и Рин поздравил себя с успехом, но стоило Го посмотреть на него, все остальные слова превратились в горячий ком и провалились в желудок, отозвавшись тошнотой.  
— А ты… тебе удобно будет? — неуверенно пробормотала она, опуская взгляд.  
— Мне неудобно весь последний час, так что хуже не станет. Расслабься и повернись, а то нас двоих потом на стоянке гостиницы по частям собирать будут. — Рин закатил глаза. Угасшее смятение вспыхнуло с новой силой, поэтому ему резко захотелось открыть окно и высунуть кипящую голову наружу.  
— Спасибо, братик. — Го улыбнулась и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить пускающего слюни на рубашку Рея Нагису, стала поворачиваться.  
Рину же пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не взвыть и не попросить немедленной остановки транспорта. Сглотнув, он ущипнул себя за бок и очень аккуратно расставил ноги ещё шире. Случайно дотронувшись коленом до бедра Нагисы, он с опаской покосился на его лицо, но тот только сладко причмокнул во сне, не собираясь так просто возвращаться в реальность. Рин перевёл дыхание, ощущая себя большим потным монстром, но когда и без того короткая юбка Го задралась ещё выше, он понял, что всё испытанное ранее было ерундой. Касание прохладной нежной кожи было таким острым и внезапным, что Рину захотелось немедленно спихнуть сестру с колен и нервно потребовать, чтобы она так больше никогда не делала. До этого момента он не сильно приглядывался к гардеробу Го, считая все её шорты и короткие платья глупой девчачьей придурью, но теперь, полностью прочувствовав весь ужас происходящего, он решил первым же делом озаботиться тем, чтобы на полках и вешалках Го появились штаны и длинные платья, иначе он когда-нибудь точно сорвётся.  
Го тем временем соскользнула так, чтобы можно было немного расслабиться, и благодарно улыбнулась Рину, заставив его устыдиться своих мыслей. Она, в конце концов, являлась его сестрой, так что любые фантазии на тему её принадлежности к противоположному полу были по меньшей мере странными. Да и не волновали Рина девушки, если подумать. Куда больше его возбуждали плавание и соревнования, из-за чего мама нередко вздыхала, сетуя на полное отсутствие у сына интереса к свиданиям и романтике. Но Матсуока Рин признавал романтику только в одном случае — когда она заключалась в командном единении и крепкой дружбе. Вряд ли мама хотела именно этого, но другого Рин ей предложить просто не мог. Не хотелось ему тратить время на то, о чём с упоением рассказывали парни из команды, потому что его показатели напрямую зависели от того, как усердно он трудится в бассейне, и девушка в плотный график соревнований и тренировок просто не помещалась. Никак.  
Однако теперь Рин ощущал себя загнанной в угол мышью, потому что женственность Го хоть и была для него под моральным запретом, всё равно отдавалась в груди взволнованными ударами сердца. И, как ни стыдно было это признавать, Рин далеко не в первый раз испытывал подобные эмоции по отношению к родной сестре.  
Прикрыв рот ладонью, Рин отвернулся к окну и снова принялся считать деревья и телеграфные столбы, чтобы отвлечься от кипящей в венах крови. Го не шевелилась, продолжая держаться за подголовник Хару, но даже на небольших кочках она всё равно плавно подпрыгивала, заставляя Рина то краснеть, то бледнеть. Если бы он знал, чем для него обернётся это путешествие, лучше бы сразу отказался, но теперь деваться точно было некуда.  
— Тебе удобно, братик?  
Рин дёрнулся, услышав вопрос, и повернулся. Наткнувшись на полный наивности чистый взгляд, он едва не содрогнулся от отвращения к себе и сумрачно кивнул, решив не сотрясать воздух своим хриплым голосом. Надо было сделать вид, что он задремал, но так явно притворяться он не умел, как ни пытался, а Го почему-то с самого детства умудрялась разгадывать любые его манёвры, поэтому в данную минуту он почти до истерики боялся, что она ощутит исходящие от него флюиды смятения. Он был смущён подобным положением вещей, но Го в это посвящать не требовалось. Не хватало ещё, чтобы эта поездка началась для неё с шокирующих откровений. Ей наверняка с головой хватало случайного поцелуя, который до сих пор клеймом горел где-то внутри Рина.  
— Я рада, — с облегчением произнесла Го. — Извини, что доставляю неприятности.  
— Да забей, — буркнул Рин, не отрывая взгляда от окна. Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, было проще всего, и раз уж они выбрали эту тактику, следовало её придерживаться, иначе всё грозило стать ещё хуже.  
Когда именно сон всё-таки накрыл пушистыми лапами веки, Рин не понял, но из воздушного плавания по облакам дрёмы его выдернули резко и весьма болезненно: голова Го с размаху ткнулась ему под подбородок, а локоть ощутимо впился в живот, заставив распахнуть глаза. Сжав челюсти, чтобы вспыхнувший внутри возглас не прорвался наружу, Рин натужно выдохнул через нос и, заморгав, посмотрел на макушку сестры, которая, видимо, поддалась сонной обстановке и задремала. Он поразился, как она умудрилась въехать головой ему в челюсть и не проснуться от этого, хотя, быть может, его ощущения усилились из-за резкого пробуждения.  
Пошевелив языком в пересохшем рту, Рин скривился от противного привкуса и попытался подвигаться, чтобы понять — живы ли его искалеченные неудобной позой ноги или их можно смело выбрасывать в окно. Однако стоило ему чуть сместиться, Го тоже стала шевелиться. Повернувшись, она поджала колени и прильнула к груди брата так тесно, что стало нечем дышать. Рин едва не посерел, когда одной рукой она зацепилась за ворот его футболки, чуть оттягивая его вниз, а второй — почти упёрлась в пах. При этом она умудрилась так томно вздохнуть, что по его коже вместе с мурашками зазмеился ужас.  
— Го! — зашипел Рин, не зная — плакать ему или смеяться. — Го, просыпайся, блин!  
— М? — Го снова зашевелилась и с трудом распахнула глаза. Сонно моргнув, она крепче стиснула в пальцах ворот футболки, царапнув кожу под ней ногтями, и подняла голову. — Братик? Что-то случилось?  
— Пока нет, но случится, если ты не перестанешь давить мне на живот! — проскрипел Рин, надеясь, что она спросонья не поймёт, где именно находится её рука.  
— Извини… — Го сперва повернулась, позволяя Рину выдохнуть свободнее, а потом неожиданно нахмурилась, медленно осознавая своё положение. — Ой…  
Рин тяжело сглотнул, увидев скользнувший по пересохшим губам язык, и зажмурился, мысленно окрестив себя законченным извращенцем. Положив широко раскрытую ладонь на затылок Го, он снова прижал её голову к своей груди, надеясь, что не выпрыгнет из собственного тела от волнения, и нарочито сердито буркнул:  
— Да спи ты уже. Как приедем — разбужу.  
— Н-но… — попыталась запротестовать Го, но, получив щелчок по носу, осеклась.  
— Спи, — безапелляционно приказал Рин и, дождавшись, когда она расслабится, закрыл лицо ладонью, чтобы скрыть горящие красные пятна на скулах.  
Он совсем не интересовался девушками, но в данную минуту, когда в его объятиях была тёплая мягкая Го, от которой невероятно вкусно пахло то ли ягодами, то ли конфетами, он внезапно понял душевные терзания братьев Микошиба. Сложно было сопротивляться её привлекательности, поэтому Рин решил, что пока никто не видит, можно воспользоваться моментом.  
Вздохнув, Рин убрал ладонь от лица, поднял глаза и опешил, столкнувшись с внимательным взглядом Макото в зеркале заднего вида. Не говоря ни слова, тот улыбнулся и снова переключился на дорогу, но у Рина почему-то всё равно неприятно засосало под ложечкой. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что Макото всё прекрасно понял, хоть и постарался с присущей ему тактичностью сделать вид, будто ничего не было.  
Решив не заострять на этом внимание, Рин прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подголовник, ни на что, впрочем, не надеясь, однако измученный треволнениями организм решил взять своё, поэтому буквально через пару секунд сознание просто отключилось, словно кто-то выдернул вилку из розетки.  
Проснулся Рин от хлопка дверцы машины. Невнятно замычав, он попытался продрать глаза, но веки словно слиплись, мешая окончательно распрощаться с возможностью отдохнуть как следует, поэтому когда звонкий голос Нагисы ворвался в уши самым настоящим ураганом, он нервно дёрнулся и подскочил, едва не прикусив язык.  
— Рин-чан! Просыпайся, мы приехали! Посмотри, какая красота кругом!  
Рин мысленно досчитал до пяти, собирая по крупицам рассыпавшийся от этого вопля рассудок, а затем выдохнул и звучно хрустнул затёкшей шеей. Думать о том, что стало с его ногами, он пока не хотел, потому что нижняя часть не чувствовалась совсем, будто её вычли из его тела за ненадобностью.  
Пошевелив плечами, Рин осмотрелся и с неудовольствием отметил, что остался один. Остальные, включая Го, каким-то немыслимым способом умудрились вылезти на улицу, ничем его при этом не потревожив. Видимо, он настолько крепко уснул, что рядом могли грохотать пушки и взрываться снаряды — его это нисколько не задело бы. Досадно.  
— Братик! — Дверца со стороны Рина распахнулась, и в салон сунулась слегка взлохмаченная голова Го. — Идём скорее, мы уже собираемся регистрироваться в гостинице! И пляж тут даже лучше, чем я думала, представляешь?  
Рин несколько раз изумлённо моргнул, заново привыкая к обычному поведению Го, и усмехнулся, признавая, что соревноваться с этой неугомонной женщиной он просто не в состоянии. Хорошо, что она никогда не сможет составить ему конкуренцию в плавании, иначе кто знает, чем бы это противостояние закончилось. В данную минуту Рин не рискнул бы поставить на свою победу.  
— Иду, иду, — проворчал он, с сомнением косясь на свои ноги, но стоило ему попытаться шевельнуть ступней, по всему телу промчалась волна таких колючих мурашек, что он не сдержался и застонал. Зажмурившись, он повернулся к Го и сдавленно пробормотал: — Идите, я догоню… через пару минут.  
— Тебе помочь? — участливо спросила Го, но Рин замотал головой.  
— Я сам. Привыкну к тому, что снова умею ходить, и сразу же отправлюсь за вами.  
С сомнением поджав губы, Го потопталась немного на месте, но затем всё-таки последовала его совету и пошла к остальным. Рин же, стараясь не ругаться в голос, начал тщательно растирать кожу, чтобы мерзкие ощущения как можно скорее прошли. Лишь когда ноги худо-бедно стали реагировать на попытки подчинить их, Рин вылез из машины, с наслаждением потянулся и, прихватив оставшиеся в багажнике сумки, двинулся в сторону входных дверей гостиницы.  
Остановившись в неожиданно тесном холле, Рин огляделся и, скептично поджав губы, подошёл к стойке регистрации, возле которой сгрудились остальные. Встав рядом с беспрестанно поправляющим очки Реем, он приподнял бровь и уставился на слегка покрасневшего Нагису.  
— Мы бронировали три номера с двумя спальными местами в каждом. Можно получить ключи? — сияя улыбкой, попросил тот, заметив Рина.  
— Ну конечно! — Регистраторша — дородная дама со сногсшибательным макияжем — радушно кивнула и подвинула ему журнал регистрации. — Три номера с двуспальными кроватями — распишитесь, пожалуйста.  
Ручка выпала из дрогнувших пальцев Нагисы, и остальные заметно занервничали.  
— Три номера с двумя спальными местами.  
— С двуспальными, — поправила его регистраторша, подумав, видимо, что молодой человек с дороги совсем умом тронулся.  
— Двумя спальными… — безнадёжно повторил Нагиса, но снова был перебит.  
— Двуспальными — всё верно.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Нагиса прикусил губу и беспомощно обернулся, ища поддержки, однако все были в таком шоке, что самым разумным показалось просто промолчать.  
— А других номеров у вас не осталось? — кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло, спросил он.  
— Увы, сейчас пляжный сезон, так что все выходные у нас забиты до отказа. Вам повезло, что вы успели забронировать номера задолго до приезда. — Регистраторша, судя по всему, не понимала всей трагедии происходящего, поэтому цвела улыбкой с усердием болванчика.  
Рин скривился. Ему страшно не хотелось это признавать, но отдых всё-таки точно должен был обернуться трагедией.  
— Итак, — Нагиса подошёл к компании, держа в ладони три простеньких ключа с пронумерованными бирками, — есть идеи, как размещаться?  
Макото засмеялся первым, а потом к нему присоединились и остальные, потому что более абсурдной ситуации, чем у них, сложно было представить. Сначала — невероятно тесная поездка со всеми сопутствующими неудобствами, теперь — неразбериха со спальными местами в номерах, а они ведь только приехали. И кто знал, что их поджидало дальше.  
Рин глянул на улыбающуюся Го и тоже не смог сдержать кривоватой усмешки. Вряд ли кто-то сейчас завидовал им, угодившим в каждую подвернувшуюся неприятность, но некоторые плюсы во всём этом, разумеется, были. В конце концов, отдых всё ещё оставался отдыхом, а об остальном можно было позаботиться и потом.


End file.
